Happy Harry Potter
by Yoyowhatdoyouknow
Summary: The story of Harry Potter that most people wanted to hear, one where Hermione and Harry get together.


The tension between Harry and Ron was growing every day. Both were stubborn in their own ways; Ron with his pride and Harry with his determination. Neither even had the thought of budging to apologize- even for Hermione's sake. This dispute was by far the biggest in the four years of friendship. Hermione tried to balance her school work and time to try to get Harry and Ron to talk to each other again. But, the stress of the imminent danger of Harry's life in the Tri-Wizard Tournament became too much.

The third challenge was approaching. Harry laid in bed, over his covers, with his sweaty, bare chest catching the cool breeze of the open window. The dormitory door creaked open. Harry's heart jumped, thinking it was Ron. Hermione's bushy hair emerged, and Harry relaxed. But, he became anzious as he saw the tears running down her cute, red face. He sat up in bed as she shuffled over and collapsed on top of his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

She grumbled something through the snot and congested windpipe.

"What?"

Her head shot up-"I'm tired of trying my hardest to be friends with both of you! I can't juggle my schedule around enough to eat, study, play stupid Wizards' Chest, practice spells, and all the other stuff I have to do two different times a day because you two can't talk to each other! And the Tournament is so stressful! I'm scared for you, Harry!"

She paused and looked directly into Harry's green eyes. She noticed her gaze was too long and looked down at his chest. Hermione became flustered as she removed her second prolonged gaze from Harry's muscular torso.

"I just want you and Ron to be friends again. This is getting to hard for me."

Harry pushed his anger away for a few moments to think of Hermione. The breeze came through the window, pushing Hermione's hair away from her face. The red in her face had turned to pink in her cheeks. The coloration made her eyes pop. Harry noticed that an eyelash rested on her cheek because Hermione was rubbing her eyes too vigorously. Harry leaned in and, without speaking, tried to brush it off with one finger. It wouldn't get off. He learned in closer with concentration. He finally had it on the tip of his pointer finger and whispered, "Got it."

Hermione smiled and blew it off lightly. Harry looked from his finger to Hermione's face, which only had his hand between it and his face. They didn't say anything. Harry;s hand lowered and they both leaned in. They kissed for a few seconds gently. Then, they began to feel the connection between them. They began to feel why they were so close in the fiest place. They knew that , secretly and suvconsiously, they wanted each other. Harry placed his hand on Hermione's knee and slowly and smoothly moved it up her thigh. The kissing became more intense. His hand moved to the inner thigh. Harry looked at Hermione. She nodded as they looked at each other intently. Harry walked over and locked the dormitory door. Hermione took out her wand as she pulled off her cloak and said, "Colloportus" pointing at the door.

"Just in case."

The Day of the fianl Tri-Wizard Tournament challenge grew even closer. Hermione and Harry continued to express their fondness for each other—almost every day. Leading into the final challenge, Ron approached Harry and Hermione who were seated in the back corner of the library. Ron apologized for thinking that Harry put his own name into the Goblet of Fire. He knew that he would not have done that willingly. Harry accepted his apology awkwardly as his mind raced about him and Hermione.

Harry was summoned from the library for the final task after a sexually-tense two hours of Ron hanging around. Hermione wasn't able to tell Harry good bye. Harry's nerves grew extremely tense as the sound of the crowd blared from outside. He walked through a doorway, and it opened up into a field surrounded partly by crowded bleachers. The remaining area was the entrance of the gigantic maze—the final challenge.

Thoughts of Hermione flew through Harry's heads. A tingle shot through Harry, down to his crotch. He felt something heavy fall in his pants. It wasn't the Sorcerer's Stone this time. Harry rushed to the bathroom but was pulled by the collar and thrown into the maze as a cannon boomed.

Harry woke up, a heap on the ground in a foggy graveyard. Voldemort had blasted him backward, into a gravestone. Harry stood up to fight Voldemort with all his might. He felt something roll down is leg and fall from his pant leg. He looked down and thought," Is that my dick?" Then a flash of green light emitted from Voldemort's wand stopped Harry's train of thoughts forever.


End file.
